


Crisis on Infinite Earths

by VioletFlash



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletFlash/pseuds/VioletFlash
Summary: It's been 6 years since Barry Allen first heard of the Crisis. Now, it's been changed to happen now. As Oliver Queen gathers many different heroes from many different Earths, the other heroes live their regular lives. The West-Allens preparing for a baby, Kara desperately trying to reconnect with Lena, and the Legends reeling from the disappearance of Zari. However, a new threat is brought to their world. The Anti-Monitor. Armed with new weaponry and by his side is Dr. John Deegan, eager with revenge as well as his friend Psycho-Pirate. They also came with different villains from different Earths. Barry wonders if this is his last day on Earth and Oliver is willing to sacrifice everything.





	Crisis on Infinite Earths

Red skies. Fighting. I’ve never seen so much terror from so many people. Bruce always told me to prepare for the worst. But I’ve never felt so unprepared.

When Barry and Oliver needed my help last year and the years before I knew what I was getting into. It wasn’t easy, but it was never as difficult as this. We’ve already lost this battle.

I’ve seen the near future. I went on the Waverider with Mick and Nate. We didn’t see anything. It was all gone. I don’t know if we’ll be able to change it.

Thawne knew. I don’t know how but he knew this would come 5 years sooner. It seems like my whole life has been destined for me to disappear now. I’m not ready to go yet. Do I have a choice?

The Monitor has told me what needs to happen. When I bargained with The Monitor in exchange for Barry and Kara’s lives I promised to do whatever we needed to do to prepare for this Crisis. He brought me to many different Earths, recruiting people that look all too familiar. After, he explained what the Crisis is. He told me it was between me and my friends. Barry’s supposed to disappear, presumed dead in the future. Kara is stabbed with kryptonite. The Legends all get lost in the past. I can’t let that happen. None of them deserve to die. They have families, like mine. There won’t be another broken family. I will do everything in my power to stop this Crisis from taking them. Because I am Oliver Queen.


End file.
